


Piece By Piece

by wayiiseelife



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: Damon Salvatore, world known actor, he fell in love for his first time, with the world known singer and song writer, Elena Gilbert. With the world watching, they figure out they are way better together than apart.





	Piece By Piece

OTP Prompt: Piece By Piece by Kelly Clarkson

 

Couple: Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert

 

Fandom: Vampire Diaries - AU

 

Disclammier: Vampire Diaries and “Piece By Piece” by Kelly Clarkson is not owned by me. 

 

Summary: Damon Salvatore, world known actor, he fell in love for his first time, with the world known singer and song writer, Elena Gilbert. With the world watching, they figure out they are way better together than apart. (Elena - 23, Damon - 25)

 

\-- Piece By Piece --

 

**_“And all I remember is your back_ **

**_Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past._ **

**_I travelled fifteen hundred miles to see you_ **

**_Begged you to want me, but you didn’t want to.”_ **

 

Elena Gilbert’s voice filled the room. It was the night  of the start of American tour, that started in Boston, Massachusetts. She was dressed in black sweatpants, a hoodie she stole from her boyfriend and a messy bun. Her cast was hidden underneath the hoodie she stole, a fresh scar underneath her right eye. A small smile on her face as she gave everything into this song. It felt very nice to be back on the stage. She knew that people would talk that it would be to soon but she need this, she need some kind of normal in her life. She knew the roadies that were apart of this tour was running around the stadium to make sure was perfect tomorrow night. She was so thankful that all she had to do at the moment was sing.

 

This was the dress rehearsal before the opening of her tour in ten hours. 

 

She knew she had ten hours to drop the nerves. She told him not to come, she promised him that she would be alright. 

 

_ What a fucking lie. I need him here.  _

 

**_“But piece by piece, he collected me up_ **

**_Off the ground, where you abandoned things and_ **

**_Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me.”_ **

 

Damon Salvatore lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, closing his eyes for a moment.

 

He hears her voice fill the stadium and he feels his whole body relaxing into the seat, her best friend and publicist, showed him to sit down away from everyone.

 

He knew that the love of his life, his girlfriend, his best friend was struggling. He doesn’t blame her, though. He would of been struggling too. It was only a month ago when she was in the ICU. 

 

He shakes his head, getting the thoughts out of his head. He needed to think positive. 

 

Tonight was all about her.

 

**_“Six years old and you know_ **

**_He never walks away_ **

**_He never asks for money_ **

**_He takes care of me_ **

**_He loves me.”_ **

 

She drops her hand from the mic, her voice going silent as her body steps away from where she was standing. Stefan Salvatore, her manger of the last five years, brother of the love of her life and her best friend, is by her side in moments. “Are you okay? Are you in pain?” His voice is laced with worry and a hint of stress.

 

“I’m an idiot.” She looks to him. She loved Stefan. He was probably the reason she survived so long on the road.

 

“Far from.” He corrects. He hated when she talked down about herself.

 

She sighs. “I told him not to come. That I needed to do this for myself…I don’t know why I did that. I shouldn’t of told him that…”

 

Stefan frowns, realizing who she’s talking about. His big brother. “Why don’t we take a half hour break and you can go call him?”

 

She smiles, but only softly. “Yeah…do we have the time for that?”

 

“Yes...go call him. It might make you feel better.” Stefan gives a small smile. He was nervous when Elena and Damon first got together. He knew about Damon’s past and thought his big brother might break the woman he considers a sister, heart. But Damon proved him wrong, He saw the way Damon looked at her through their five month relationship, and he knew Damon was in love.

 

She leans on her tip toes, kissing Stefan’s cheek. “Come knock on my door when time’s up.” She slips past him heading to her dressing room. She walks in, locks the door, and makes herself comfortable on the couch. She dials his number.

 

“Hello.” A cheery voice picks up on the first ring. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Crappy.” She admits truthfully. “I made a mistake.”

 

“Mistake? What mistake?”

 

“I...I need you. I thought I could do this myself but I am an idiot. I need you, Damon.” There’s a knock on the door. “Stefan! It’s not time yet!”

 

“Better go answer that. I’ll wait!” She can’t see but Damon is smirking on the other line.

 

She sighs, “But.”

 

“Go.”

 

She sighs, getting up, moving to the door and opening it. “Damon!” She drops her phone and jumps on him. “What are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to be in LA!” She kisses his cheek as she feels his arms around her. 

 

“I was going to surprise you later right before the show but Stefan texted me and said something was wrong.” Damon slowly lets go of her, walking in the room and shutting the door after them. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Jeremy and my parents aren’t here.” She mumbles, taking a seat on couch once more and crossing her arms. “Jena couldn’t make it, I begged you not to come thinking that I could this all by myself. I know Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline are here but damn, I need you.”

 

“I’m here. I’m yours for the next three months. If you take me…”

 

“Seriously…?”

 

“Yes. My next filming day is three and half months away. I want to be here for you. If you will take me…”

 

“Of course I will. Thank you.”

 

**_“Piece by piece, he restores my faith_ **

**_That a man can be kind and the father could, stay_ **

**_And all of your words fall flat_ **

**_I made something of myself and now you wanna come back_ **

**_But your love, it isn’t free, it has to be earned_ **

**_Back then I didn’t have anything you needed so I was worthless.”_ **

 

The words of Elena’s song filled TD Garden. The sounds of the fans are overwhelming as Elena sings her brand new song. She is in the middle of her set, dressed in black skinny jeans, a baby blue tank top with sparkles and black flats. She was a little shy about showing off her cast, but with much encouragement from Damon, Stefan and her team, she agreed to go out with the cast.

 

She sings with emotion, holding tightly into her new custom mic that was a gift from Damon. It was a silver crystal microphone. A present for the start of her tour.

 

**_“But piece by piece, he collected me up_ **

**_Off the ground, where you abandoned things_ **

**_Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me_ **

**_Six years old and you know_ **

**_He never walks away_ **

**_He never asks for money_ **

**_He takes care of me_ **

**_'Cause he loves me_ **

**_Piece by piece, he restored my faith_ **

**_That a man can be kind and a father could, stay_ **

**_Piece by piece.”_ **

 

Damon stood at the side of the stage watching his girl proudly as she gave all herself into the song. He remember when he woke up around one am, searching for his girlfriend and frowning when he didn’t find her.

 

_ He sits up from the bed, frowning when his hand doesn’t feel his girlfriend beside him. “‘Lena…” He calls out a little sleepy. _

 

_ Elena, curled up with a notepad and bright pink pen, looks over to him. “All is alright. Writing…” _

 

_ “About…?” He makes his way over to the table and chairs in the bedroom of the hotel the had for the week.\ _

 

_ “My dad…” That catches him by surprise. “And you…” _

 

_ “ _ _ What?” She hands the notepad over. He gives a smile as he reads the words to the song. “It’s beautiful.” _

 

_ “ _ _ Really…?” He nods. “What if my dad doesn’t like it?” _

 

_ “Well, you could always go to him and show him this song before you do anything. But I do think you’re dad would understand. He left the family, and didn’t come back until you made it big.” Damon sighs. She nods, he understood it. “And Lena…” _

 

_ “Yeah…?” _

 

_ “I love you. So much. Your words about me…” _

 

_ “It’s the truth…you have done so much for me. You made me grow.” _

 

**_“Piece by piece I fell far from the tree_ **

**_I will never leave her like you left me_ **

**_And she will never have to wonder her worth_ **

**_Because unlike you I’m going to put her first and you know_ **

**_He’ll never walk away,_ **

**_He’ll never break her heart_ **

**_He’ll take care of things, he’ll love her_ **

**_Piece by piece, he restored my faith_ **

**_That a man can be kind and the father should be great_ **

**_Piece by piece_ **

**_Piece by piece.”_ **


End file.
